The invention relates to an industrial truck, in particular a stacker vehicle, having a mobile base, a cab, which can be moved in relation to the mobile base, for an operator, a load-receiving means and a device, which is arranged on the mobile base, for moving the load-receiving means in relation to the mobile base.
Industrial trucks of the abovementioned type have been implemented in various embodiments, for example as high-reach stackers, order picker trucks or trilateral stackers. A current design for such a conventional order picker truck or trilateral stacker comprises a mobile base (base vehicle) having a mast, which is provided for the purpose of lifting and lowering a platform with a driver's cab. An add-on device, which comprises a so-called pivot-and-reach device for a load-receiving means, is fixed to the front of the driver's cab. The pivot-and-reach device has a load-receiving means holder, which can be moved vertically on an additional mast and can be pivoted, together with the additional mast, about a vertical pivot axis in order to vertically displace the load-receiving means, for example a load-bearing fork, and in order to orient it in the straight-on direction of travel of the mobile base or transversely thereto. The additional mast is fixed to a lateral reach carriage, which can be displaced on a linear guide transversely with respect to the straight-on direction of travel of the base vehicle. The load-receiving means therefore has a plurality of degrees of freedom in movement in relation to the base vehicle, namely a vertical degree of freedom in movement (main lifting and, if appropriate, additional lifting), a horizontal degree of freedom in movement in the direction transverse with respect to the straight-on direction of travel of the base vehicle and a degree of freedom in pivoting movement about the vertical pivot axis of the additional mast. The degrees of freedom in movement can be utilized, for example, in a high-reach, narrow-aisle warehouse in order to stack or remove pallets in or from shelves provided on both sides of the aisle traversed by the base vehicle and, if appropriate, in order to order-pick individual articles from the shelf. Such vehicles usually have an electric motor as the traction drive, which is supplied with electrical power from an on-board battery. A hydraulic system is usually used as the drive for the lifting, the lateral reaching and the pivoting movements of the load-receiving means. Such stacker vehicles have proven to be successful in a wide variety of uses, in particular in a standard shelf storage environment with aisle widths which are matched to the radii of action of the industrial truck.